The Veil
by Dlbn
Summary: The universe is tearing apart at the seams. Or, at least, it seems that way when people suddenly vanish from London and the town of Ryen. It's up to Earl Ciel Phantomhive and his demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis, to join forces with denizens of another world and solve this mystery.
1. Introductions

Dlbn: Hello, everyone! And welcome to my first crossover fic!

Nbld: It's a rather unusual grouping, probably because of the apparent lack of "Demon Diary" fans out there, but it is happening.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Butler. That belongs to Yana Toboso. I make NO money off of using this category.

Disclaimer 2: I do NOT own Demon Diary. That belongs to Kara. I make NO money off of using this category.

000

The Phantomhive manor was bustling with the sounds of noisy staff wreaking havoc as per usual. Young Earl Ciel Phantomhive sat at his desk; his head resting on his hand in the form of a fist that was propped up on his oak desktop with his elbow. Bored, he skimmed through documents with his one blue eye. The other was hidden behind a black eye patch to hide the purple Faustian contract seal it contained. The door to his office opened and a black clad butler with reddish eyes and black hair cut to frame his face entered.

"Young master, it's time for your afternoon tea." The butler greeted the young boy at the desk.

Ciel sighed and put down the papers he was holding. "Very well then." He replied. "What is it this afternoon?"

"This afternoon, we have a rich golden monkey black tea." Sebastian informed. "The cocoa undertones bring out the richness of the flavor and contrast nicely with the slice of vanilla bean cheesecake I have prepared." Sebastian set an expensive tea cup and matching plate in front of his master, careful to avoid setting it on the numerous papers that were splayed about.

"Whatever, Sebastian. I could really care less right about now." Ciel picked up the cup and took a sip, setting his papers down.

"Is something troubling you?" Sebastian wondered. "You've been very brooding as of late."

"I'm growing rather tired of this life." Ciel informed his butler. "It's the same day in and day out. I need a little excitement."

"Jack the Ripper, Madam Red, the circus…they weren't enough excitement for you, my Lord?" Sebastian smirked. "Hardly a normal life for a boy your age."

Ciel glared at him. "I don't pay you to contradict everything I say."

Sebastian chuckled. "My apologies, Lord, but you do not pay me."

Ciel rolled his eye. "Whatever, Sebastian. I've grown tired with your stupidity as well."

"Stupidity?" Sebastian straightened and put a gloved hand over his heart. "Young Master, I'm afraid I am being completely educated about this. You have been through so much, I do not see what could be ordinary or boring about this life you live."

"Aside from the few misadventures we manage to have when the Queen has me on some sort of mission, everything is so mundane. Wake up, eat, work, deal with Lizzie, afternoon tea, lessons, more work, dinner, more work, rest, bed, and then wake up the next day to repeat it all in a never ending cycle." He sighed. "Perhaps, for a Demon, this is comforting to do things by routine. Unfortunately for us mortals, we grow restless when forced to do the same thing over and over again."

Sebastian nodded. "Understood, my Lord. It _has_ been a long time since the queen sent us on a mission."

"Sent _me_ on a mission, Sebastian." Ciel took another long sip of his tea. "Make no mistake about it, you go with me and do the work, but I am the one the Queen addresses her letters to."

"Letters such as this one?" Sebastian pulled an envelope from his breast pocket with two fingers and handed it to his master. "This came for you an hour ago."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me!?" Ciel wondered, taking the envelope. The Queen's seal was stamped into the back on red wax to hold the envelope shut. "Ugh, Sebastian…this could have been important."

"There was no rush to deliver it, I assure you." Sebastian corrected. "Delivering it with your tea was a simple decision, considering you seemed so engrossed in your work."

"I'm _bored_. Anyone could tell merely from the expression on my face…but then again, I suppose that you're not exactly 'anyone'."

Sebastian chuckled. "No, my Lord. I am not 'anyone'. I am simply one hell…"

"Yes, yes, 'one hell of a butler'. Your pun grows less and less amusing each day."

"If it were a pun, I would say I was a devil of a butler, My Lord."

Ciel glared. "Shut up."

"Yes…my Lord."

Ciel broke the seal with his thumb, the one bearing his family ring, and opened the envelope.

_My Dearest Watchdog,_

_ Earl Phantomhive, it would appear as though there have been numerous cases of people disappearing lately in the London Area. In addition, other, queer people are appearing in their places. They are garbed in the most unusual dress and appear disoriented and confused._

_All things considered, my Watchdog is the best candidate for the job._

_ You will work alongside the Spider to catch the culprit and bring them to justice._

_I am counting on you to do this job. No one else is suited. The Spider is just for backup should things go wrong; however highly unlikely it is that things will. I have confidence in your skills, but I cannot afford to be naïve about this situation._

_Much love,_

_Queen Victoria_

Ciel groaned as he read the letter in its entirety.

"My Lord?" Sebastian wondered.

"The queen is sending us on a mission with the _Spider_ as backup." Ciel groaned. "I'm really not in the mood to deal with Earl _Trancy_ today."

"I thought you were looking for excitement, my Lord." Sebastian smirked. "The young Trancy boy is…always entertaining."

"Well, here's to hoping we won't have to deal with him as a source of 'entertainment'. We can avoid them." Ciel tapped the papers on his desk together before setting them down and grabbing the plate with a slice of cake on it. He plucked off the strawberry on top and ate that first.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but doesn't the Queen say to work _with_ the Spider?" Sebastian asked. "I am afraid that avoiding them would _not_ be in our best interests, as it goes against the Queen's wishes. It doesn't look good for a Watchdog to disobey his master."

"Yes, but…" Ciel sighed and chopped off a piece of cake with his fork. There was no arguing with his demon butler's logic. "Fine. We will deal with them _only_ when necessary. I do not want to make it a habit of rendezvousing with the Earl of Trancy."

"Understood." Sebastian nodded. "I cannot say that I am happy to deal with that Claude demon again, but going against the Queen's orders is ill advised."

Ciel nodded. "You've made your point." He informed. "Ready a carriage. We shall leave as soon as I finish my meal."

"As you wish, my Lord." Sebastian bowed slightly before turning on his heel, tailcoat drifting in the wind. He exited Ciel's chambers, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Ciel sighed as he finished up the rest of his cake. People disappearing and other people appearing? Sounded like the work of a demon or two to him. Or, perhaps, the work of a Reaper. Only one way to find out…

000

A young boy with spiky black hair raced through a valley in between towering mountains towards a castle placed in the middle of the valley. The large castle with huge, ivory towers loomed in the distance; a speckle of black and white against green grass and grey mountainsides. The cast iron gate at the end of a cobblestone pathway gave way into a large cobblestone courtyard that surrounded the castle. The boy ran and jumped over the gate before going to the front door and pounding his fist on it.

"R-Raenef!" He called. "Eclipse! Erutis! Demon Lord Fruity Pants! Anyone here?!"

The large wooden door swung open and a tall male with ruby eyes and long, black hair stood on the other side. He wore a grey-black kimono style outfit and black sandals that wrapped a little ways up his ankle and looped once over his big toe on either foot. He tapped a foot impatiently, arms crossed. A single piercing sat in his left earlobe; a moon attached to the stud in his ear by a chain.

"What are you yelling about, Chris? It's early morning." He grunted.

"I know that." Chris huffed. "I need to talk to you guys!" He pushed his way past the older, annoyed male, and entered the castle.

The man groaned and shut the front door. "Don't yell." He ordered. "I'll awaken Master Raenef myself."

"And I'll get Erutis!"

"Yes…it would be best if you were the one to wake her."

Chris ran off to leave the older male alone in the foyer. The male sighed and made his way down the dimly lit hallway to a room with a shut door. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Master Raenef?" He wondered softly. "Are you awake?"

Hearing nothing in response, he pushed the door open and entered the chambers. Inside there was a teenager wrapped up in sheets and blankets on a bed that was too big for the youngster. Eclipse walked over and ran his fingers through unkempt, soft, blonde hair.

"Master Raenef?" He whispered. "Wake up, please."

The teen groaned. "Five more minutes, Eclipse…" His voice was strangely low for such a feminine figure.

'Eclipse' sighed. "Lord, it's time to wake up." He said, a little more forcefully.

Raenef groaned before forcing himself to sit up, rubbing his sleep filled eyes. "What time is it?"

"Morning, Lord." Eclipse replied, brushing stray strands of blonde from the boy's face. "It's not even close to noon…"

"Why are you waking me up so early?" Raenef groaned. "We don't have a meeting today that I forgot about, do we? Oh, why am I so forgetful?"

"No, my Lord, it's not that." Eclipse chuckled. "That foolish Cleric ran into the castle screaming his head off. I'm surprised he didn't awaken you as well."

Raenef shook his head. "I'm a heavy sleeper."

Eclipse chuckled. "I see that. Come, let's see what he…"

A loud cry rang through the castle, making Raenef jump and Eclipse chuckle.

"W-What was that?" Raenef wondered. "It wasn't…wasn't a _Crusader_, was it?"

"I believe that was Chris." Eclipse chuckled. "He went to awaken Erutis."

"Not a good idea…"

"I couldn't stop him."

"You mean you didn't want to."

Eclipse smiled. "You know me too well, Master Raenef."

Raenef laughed, a light, airy sound. "Yeah, I guess. Come on, let's go. I want to eat." Raenef pictured the kitchen in his mind. "Go!"

He vanished as soon as the world left his mouth. Eclipse sighed and imagined the kitchen as well, somehow knowing it was where his little Lord was headed.

"Go."

He vanished as well, leaving the room empty and silent once again.


	2. Partners

Dlbn: Hello everyone, and welcome to a new chapter!

Nbld: We didn't expect much great reception here, but we're so happy to see that so many people like it!

Dlbn: That's right! It's our first crossover fic ever, PLUS our first Demon Diary fic ever!

Nbld: Two firsts in one!

Dlbn: That's right!

Nbld: Let's not waste any more time and get onto the Review Corner! Thank you to promocat, Paxloria, and Yoitemichaelis for reviewing! Candy for you all!

Promocat: I haven't read it in a while. I need to get back to that ^^" Hope you enjoy :3

Paxloria: You're welcome! Demon Diary is one of my favorites. I'm missing two volumes T_T They should so make an anime for it. I've been saying that for years. Thanks! I've got most of it plotted out, so it will be finished eventually! Yeah, this is set in the middle of season 2 of Black Butler. Yes, that's exactly where it is in the Demon Diary world ^^ Another chapter coming up!

Yoitemichaelis: Aw I'm glad you're enjoying :D Aren't they, though?! They just need to shut up and get together, damn it! :P Next chapter coming up! Quick answer. You'll have to wait and find out ;)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Butler! That all belongs to Yana Toboso. I make NO money off of using this category.

Disclaimer 2: I do NOT own Demon Diary! That all belongs to Kara! I make NO money off of using this category

000

In the kitchen, Eclipse was greeted with the sight of Raenef sitting in a chair at the countertop, Chris rubbing his head while he sat at the kitchen table, and a grumpy looking Erutis sitting across from him and kicking the Cleric's chair rhythmically.

"What is so important that you had to wake us all up, Chris?" Eclipse wondered, folding his arms as he took his place next to Raenef. "This had _better_ be important."

Fire flared up in his left hand to show that he meant a threat from his last words.

"Alright, well, I was in the market square to pick up some berries this morning because I was hungry and wanted some to eat." Chris explained. "And while I was talking to the merchant, he just vanished!"

"Vanished?" Raenef wondered, scratching the back of his neck. "Could he have been a demon or something? Did he say 'go' first?"

"I didn't sense a demonic aura around him." Chris shook his head. "And no, he didn't say anything. I was asking him for a container of ripe blackberries, and he just vanished. The tray fell to the floor and spilled and everything. I freaked out and ran back here. Normal people don't just randomly _vanish_!"

Eclipse moved his hand to cover his mouth and chin as he thought. "No, I suppose they don't."

"Sometimes I wish Chris would _randomly vanish_." Erutis muttered, giving Chris a look of death.

The Cleric shrunk away from her, fearful of her wrath.

"We can check it out later." Eclipse informed. "It's possible that a veil between this world and the next could have opened…"

"You mean like a door to the Underworld?" Raenef wondered, clutching Eclipse's arm out of fear.

"Something like that, yes." Eclipse nodded, prying Raenef's fingers off as he looked down into the teen's clear blue eyes. "Master Raenef, a Demon Lord should never show fear…"

Erutis yawned. "Can we go back to bed now? God, Chris, if _this_ was all you had to talk about, you could've just told Eclipse."

"I thought everyone should know just in case something like that happens to one of us." Chris looked around. "It's possible, isn't it?"

"Hm…highly unlikely. This castle has never had a problem with that, as we don't lie close enough to the field to be affected."

"The field?" Raenef wondered.

"It's what people refer to as the gateway between this world and the world of the dead." Erutis informed. "Clerics call it purgatory, I think."

"No, that's the space _between_ this world and the next." Chris said. "Another world in and of itself. Clerics have no name for the gateway between. I don't think we even _believe_ in a gateway."

Raenef looked at Eclipse with wide, fearful eyes. "E-Eclipse…? We're safe here, right? W-We just can't leave the castle, right?"

"This whole area should be protected, but I will advise you not to go far, master Raenef. There are many wild demons and rogue Clerics and killers out there that would love to make a Demon Lord into a snack or a trophy."

Raenef gasped.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me this before!" His eyes grew wider, if possible. "Go!"

With that, the boy vanished.

"_Smooth_ move, Eclipse." Chris leered. "You made your oh-so-powerful Demon Lord into a fearful baby. Well done." He began clapping sarcastically.

Eclipse glared at him out of the corner of his eye and conjured fire. He flicked his wrist and the fire attached itself to Chris' hair. The Cleric grabbed onto his burning flesh and ran around the kitchen, screaming.

"Go." Eclipse said, vanishing in the same manner that Raenef had done.

Erutis laughed, leaning her chin on her hand on the table. "_Smooth_ move, Chris. You pissed off a very powerful Demon War Lord. Good job."

Chris ignored her in favor of running around screaming. With a sigh, Erutis stood and walked out of the kitchen.

000

A carriage drawn by a black horse sat near an alleged crime scene. Ciel Phantomhive stood, leaning on his cane, next to his butler as he inspected the white chalk that had made an 'x' where a man had recently disappeared from. Another male sat not too far away, being questioned by Scotland Yard as he sat on a wooden crate.

"No burn marks, no blood…" Ciel paused. "What in the world could this mean, Sebastian?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea." Sebastian replied, shaking his head. He leaned down to his young master's ear; hidden behind a curtain of blue-black hair. "Perhaps talking to this man might shed some light on the situation. Scotland Yard doesn't seem to be having much luck. And you know how crass they can be at times."

"Hm, yes. Don't I know it." Ciel sighed. He strutted over to the confused man, using his cane as leverage.

"I don't know where I am or who you are!" The man sitting on the box was telling the officers.

"What is your name?" The officer wondered, sounding bored.

"I am Ervin." The man replied. "Look, I just want to go home!"

"And where is home?"

"The town of Pulhel." The man stated.

"And where is that?"

"In the southern side of the world."

"I don't recall a town of Pulhel in the southern hemisphere. It sounds made up." A second officer said.

The male's mouth dropped. "Look, I'm a member of the Thief's Guild of Pulhel! If that's why you're playing these mind games with me, then just arrest me! I'd rather have the Guard kill me then deal with this!"

"You're a Thief?" Ciel wondered. "You certainly fit the part."

The startled man looked up at the Earl, a look of confusion blending into his features. "W-Who are you?"

The constable sighed. "Earl Phantomhive, what a pleasure." His tone was sarcastic, Sebastian made quick note. "No doubt the Queen has sent you?"

"Queen?" Ervin wondered. "Which Queen?"

"Queen Victoria." Sebastian informed. "The only Queen of this country."

"W-Where am I? No one will tell me anything. They just keep asking about someone that went missing before I came!"

"You are in London, England." Sebastian said. "Are you telling me you have never heard of the Queen or Scotland Yard? Or even my master, Earl Phantomhive?"

The man shook his head.

"Phantomhive…butler…this man is obviously unwell and had something to do with the kidnapping of Thomas Smithson." The Constable said, ignoring the protests that then came from Ervin. "Do not humor him, and let the Yard handle things here."

"I'm afraid not!" A feminine voice called from behind Ciel. "The Queen has sent Phantomhive and myself on this mission _personally_!"

Ciel groaned and turned to see a blonde boy in shorts that were too short and a long purple coat waving a letter feverously.

"As such, it's our duty to handle this!" The boy took some quick steps forward, making the bespectacled butler behind him practically run to keep up with the boy's long strides. "I suggest you bug off and let us do what we were asked. Right, Ciel?"

"You do not have the right to call me by my name." Ciel glared. "It's Earl Phantomhive to you, Earl Trancy."

"Oh, so formal!" The blonde earl shook his head and shoved the letter in his pocket. "For today, just call me Alois, Ciel."

"Earl Phantom-"

"So how about it, constable? Sod off and let us work?"

The Constable sputtered for a few moments. "Such…such vulgar language…" He then cleared his throat and straightened his collar. "Very well, I shall leave you to this. Have this man sent to the Yard when you are through." He and the two officers accompanying him walked off.

"T-Thanks…they were really pressing me…" Ervin informed the Earls.

"Think nothing of it!" The boy stuck out the tip of his tongue. "We're doing this for the Queen, though, not for your sorry hide. So don't mistake it for kindness when it's simply business!"

"To think that _you_ do anything as strictly business and not an opportunity to gain information on a person's weakness or be a shameless _flirt_ is surprising." Ciel snorted.

"Oh, relax, Ciel." Alois said, and Ciel didn't feel like correcting him because it would do no good. "So what in the bloody hell is going on around here? People vanishing and different people appearing? How odd!"

"I don't know." Ervin stated, shaking his head. "I told that rude guy that I don't know where I am."

"Hm…perhaps he has stumbled through the veil." The butler with the black glasses informed. His golden eyes shone in the sunlight.

Sebastian gave him a small smile, closing his eyes. "I was thinking along the same lines."

"Sebastian. What is he talking about?"

"You don't know about the Veil?" Alois wondered, gasping. "Oh, Ciel, _do _get with the program!"

Ciel glared. "You don't know what it is either, do you."

"Of course I…! …well…um…Claude! Explain for him!" Alois glared at the dark haired Earl, easily frustrated.

Claude chuckled at his master's discomfort. "The Veil is a thin layer that exists between this world and the next." He informed. "It is weak in certain areas, such as the ocean at the bottom of the Cliffside in east Manchester. However, it can sometimes be weakened in places where it normally is strong. Take London, for example."

"So all we gotta do is seal up the Veil to prevent more people from going in or out, right?" Alois wondered practically bouncing on his toes.

"Wait! How do I get home!?" Ervin wondered.

"As you may have guessed, the Veil opening is entirely random and unpredictable." Claude informed, adjusting his black wire glasses. "We have no way of telling when it will open, much less how to get you to the location of the next opening in time and push you through. You may be stuck here for quite some time, Ervin. I suggest making yourself comfortable."

"Claude, you didn't answer my question." Alois pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, Your Highness, that is all we have to do." Claude put a hand on his chest and bowed slightly to accentuate his apology to the blonde.

"Seems easy enough." Alois nodded. "But how do we do it?"

"And what of the missing townsfolk?" Ciel wondered, tapping his cane on the ground. "How do we get them to return?"

"Unless someone on the other side of the Veil wasn't hungry and saw the arriving townsfolk as a _meal_, we stand little chance of returning them. Without someone on the other side knowing and being willing to help, it is likely not happening." Claude informed. "Like I said, the Veil is highly unpredictable. The slight breaks in it are what allowed your butler," He spat 'your butler' like the words were poison, "and myself to this world."

"I thought Ciel and I summoned you." Alois blinked in confusion.

"Yes, but if it wasn't for the Veil breaking, we wouldn't have been able to respond." Sebastian replied before Claude could and make him look like a clueless fool.

"Makes sense." Ciel nodded.

"Wait…they're from the other side?" Ervin wondered, gulping. "They're d-demons…?"

The others turned to look at him finally.

"Demons?" Alois wondered. "Don't be absurd!"

"Does that mean you two are Demon Lords?" Ervin stood quickly. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't realize I'd wandered into the territory of two Demon Lords! My apologies!"

"I already _said_ you were being absurd!" Alois rolled his eyes.

"A Demon Lord?" Sebastian wondered. "Ciel and Alois are mortal."

Claude chuckled. "A Demon Lord is a very powerful Demon; each ruling a different vector of hell." He informed. "I highly doubt two thirteen year old boys would qualify."

"Claude!" Alois hissed. "Put a sock in it!"

"A D-Demon Lord rules over lesser Demons in their own territories. Like Pulhel and Egae…" Ervin replied. "Are you telling me things are different here?"

"Pulhel and where?"

"It seems we have stumbled on an inter-dimensional issue." Sebastian pointed out.

"I would say so. A world parallel with ours." Claude nodded once.

"W-What are you talking about?" Ervin wondered. "I'm tired, I want to rest…"

"You can stay at our manor." Sebastian informed. "It's not often we have guests to entertain."

"Lady Elizabeth." Ciel pointed out.

"It's not very often we have interesting guests to entertain."

Ciel rolled his eye. "You're too hospitable."

"I-If your Demon Lord is against it, then…"

"I am _not_ a Demon Lord." Ciel tapped his cane on the ground. "I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive; head of the Phantomhive household. Sebastian is my butler. That is all."

"Oh! I better introduce myself, too!" Alois added. "I am Earl Alois Trancy, of the Trancy household! This is my servant, Claude!"

"A p-pleasure…but if you're not Demon Lord, why do you have demons serving under you?"

"Contractual obligations." Sebastian informed with a smile. "Come, we can discuss it over dinner."

"We're coming too!" Alois invited himself. "This is our job as well!"

"Fine, for a little while. Then you have to make yourselves scarce." Ciel glared. "I don't want filth like you in _my_ manor."

"Ooh, so bold." Alois stuck out his tongue, which was tattooed with an ornate golden star in a circle. "Careful, Ciel. With a tone like that, some _perv_ may just steal you away and turn you into one of his boy toys."

Ciel glared. "The only perv I have to worry about taking me is _you_."

Alois giggled. "Guilty as charged!" He clapped his hands and stuck one in the air. "Olé!"

Ciel rolled his eye. "Come, then, Ervin." He ordered. "We must discuss more about this world you supposedly hail from."

Ervin stood n shaky feet. "Y-Yeah…c-coming…"

"You look poor…" Alois informed sadly.

"I _am_ poor…"

No one spoke for a moment.

"Your social standing is of no concern to me." Ciel stated. "I don't see any more information that can be obtained here."

"Don't you ever take a break from talking like a stuffy old man?" Alois huffed. "You're thirteen. Start acting like it!"

"I act _fine_, thank you."

"No you don't~" Alois sang.

"Faustus, I suggest you shut your master up before I do it for you." Sebastian warned, smiling sweetly.

Claude glared as Alois shrunk back behind his butler for security.

"C-Claude…you wouldn't _really_ let him shut me up, would you?" Alois' lower lip trembled.

"Of course not, your Highness." Claude replied, making Alois giggle in happiness.

"Let's _go_." Ciel ordered, a bit more forcefully. "We don't have all day, and it's nearly supper."

He walked past the others. Sebastian turned on his heel and followed his young master.

"Wait up, Ciel!" Alois called, chasing after the dark haired male.

Claude and Ervin were close behind.


	3. Weaknesses

Dlbn: Hello, everyone! I'm back!

Nbld: Happy November, everyone! Hope you all had a fun and safe Halloween *noms on candy* it was raining here…AGAIN.

Dlbn: This is the third or fourth Halloween in a row where it's been raining. How annoying.

Nbld: In deed. Now that cosplay season is officially over (there are probably some cons left open, but none that I know of off the top of my head, other then a local Comic Con here. It's not really that great, but I mean, come on. The thing to show that you paid the entrance fee is a freaking pipe cleaner. I saved mine from last year.

Dlbn: Can I get in free?

Nbld: Don't be a jerk. Anyway, time for the Review Corner! Thank you to Sycocat2, Yoitemichaelis, and Paxloria for reviewing! Candy for you both! *throws candy at you*

Sycocat2: Next chapter coming up!

Yoitemichaelis: Alois is my favorite character to write for so far XD Raenef is just adorable *pinches his cheeks and gets set on fire by Eclipse* Because if I say it now, it will be a spoiler. Hehe.

Paxloria: Next update coming up! Oops, I'm so sorry! I don't know why I replied like that ^^" it's the first one. Everything has been settled but Erutis has not left yet. It takes place right in the middle/semi-end of volume 7. Sorry for the confusion!

Disclaimer: I do NOT on Demon Diary or anything from it. It belongs to Kara. I make NO money off of this.

Disclaimer 2: I do NOT own Black Butler. That belongs to Yana Toboso. I make NO money off of using it.

000

Chris pulled Erutis and Raenef along with him as he trumped through the marketplace. Eclipse followed somewhere behind them, not really caring about what was going on. What was one missing human to a demon, anyway? Nothing. Just another person to die, and it meant nothing.

"See?" Chris wondered. "He was standing _right there_ and then he vanished!"

"I don't see anything suspicious, Chris." Erutis groaned. "Why did you have to drag us out here? He probably hid until you went away. That's what I would have done anyway."

Chris glared. "I'm _telling_ you, Erutis! He _vanished_! I would have seen him hiding or sneaking away!"

"Raenef just snuck away and you didn't notice, and you were holding his arm." Erutis pointed out. "Do you really expect me to believe that you couldn't have been fooled by this guy?"

"What?!" Chris looked around to find Raenef standing at Eclipse's side.

The demon had an arm protectively around his young master, and Raenef was all but clinging to him.

"The last time someone dragged me somewhere, I almost got killed by the Guard!" Raenef complained. "Don't do that again, Chris, you scared me!"

"S-Sorry…" Chris sighed. "I just wanted to get here quick so you could see."

"Like there's anything to disturb." Erutis went behind the vendor's stall. "There's no scorch marks or anything showing he was abducted, so we at least know it wasn't demons. And no foot prints, so nothing walked up and attacked him like an assassin or something…Eclipse? What do you make of this?"

"Like I said earlier, they probably fell into the Other Side." Eclipse sighed. "Nothing you can do about it, so stop worrying."

"E-Excuse me…" A timid, accented voice spoke. "B-But did you say…_demons_?" A man poked his head out from behind the curtain of the vendor's stall.

"Yeah, we did." Erutis wondered. "What of it?"

"I…demons aren't real, right?"

"Well…Eclipse is a demon." Chris pointed to the dark haired demon. "And so is Raenef."

Raenef waved enthusiastically. "Hi!" He greeted. "I'm Raenef! Who are you?"

"I-I'm Thomas Smithson…"

"Two names?" Raenef wondered.

"Um…my first and last…don't you have a first and last name?" The man wondered.

"No one around here does." Erutis shrugged. "Or, at least, we don't tell people what they are."

"You have an accent." Eclipse pointed out. "What side of the world do you come from?"

"Side of the world?" The man was obviously confused and disoriented. "I-I'm from London, England…do you know how to get back there?"

"London?" Erutis blinked. "I've been all over the continent and I've never stumbled on a place with such a weird name…"

"I've never heard of it either." Eclipse put a hand on his hip and sighed. "Looks like we have a bit of information gathering to begin. Would you care to come with us, sir? Since Chris dragged us into it, we may as well see it through to the end."

"S-Sure…"

Chris beamed. "Wahoo! I've done something useful!"

"For once." Eclipse commented, setting Chris' hair on fire without a word.

Chris ran around screaming. "Not again!" He cried.

Erutis sighed. "I better go find a fountain to dunk him in to put his hair out." She said. "Don't wait for me." She chased after the dark haired Cleric.

"Um…do you have a carriage nearby?" Thomas wondered.

"A carriage?" Raenef blinked. "What's that?"

"We do not use transportation." Eclipse stated, grabbing the corner of the man's sleeve. "Come with us." He looked to Raenef. "I'll see you soon. Go."

He vanished into thin air, leaving behind shocked merchants and customers. Raenef laughed nervously. "Just a typical visit from your friendly neighborhood Demon Lord!" He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Go."

He vanished as well, leaving the humans in stunned silence once more.

000

From the moment they arrived at his manor, Ciel knew that letting the mysterious stranger and the Trancy brat stay with him was a bad idea. Alois had run off, with Claude close behind, to try and find secrets to ue against Ciel and weak points in the mansion's defenses. Sebastian had chased after them, leaving Ciel alone with Ervin. The stranger flopped down on a fancy chair in the mansion's sitting room.

"So this is what a castle looks like, eh?" Ervin wondered. "I've always been curious…"

"Manor." Ciel corrected. "You're never been in a manor before?"

"Manor, castle, whatever you call it." Ervin waved him off, then grinned sheepishly. "Like your blonde friend said…"

"We aren't friends. I despise him _and _that despicable butler." Ciel corrected again.

"Anyway, like he said, I'm poor." Ervin went on. "I'm lucky if I can find refuge in an abandoned building, let alone in a place like this. Besides, even if I did manage to find a safe place in a place like this, the owners would have the Guard come and arrest me."

"What is this 'Guard' you speak of?"

"Law enforcement where I live." Ervin shrugged one shoulder. "They're pretty ruthless, and they hate us thieves."

"Don't take anything." Ciel warned. "My butler…"

"Is a demon?" Ervin wondered. "Yeah, I've noticed. So what? One of our former members was taken away by a Demon…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but the demon called our friend his 'Master', so he went willingly with the guy." Ervin sighed. "I can't ever forget that day. Our leader and a bunch of our guys were going to get killed by the Guard, but Raenef got in the way and the demon ended up saving all of us because it was what Raenef had wanted."

"You're babbling."

"Sorry, I tend to do that." Ervin scratched the back of his neck nervously. "So…um…aren't you a little young to be in charge around here?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're thirteen, right? That's what the blonde said…"

"Your point?"

"Well, normally aren't heads of the family…older?"

"My parents were murdered in a fire, leaving me to take over." Ciel informed.

"I'm sorry…"

"Yes…well…" Ciel was flustered.

No one had actually _apologized_ for his parents' death before. Well, some did, but they were being nice and didn't really mean it. This guy seemed to though…

"Master Ciel! Master Ciel!" A high pitched male voice called.

The doors to the sitting room flew open and a blonde boy with a hat around his neck burst into the room.

"What, Finnian?" Ciel didn't really deal with the other servants unless he had to. And with Sebastian busy, he definitely had to.

"Is it true?" The blonde wondered. "We're having three new guests here? And one of them is Earl Trancy!?"

Ciel groaned. "Yes, it's true. Couldn't shake him. Now, is that all?"

"I'm surprised! I thought you two hated each other!"

"The Queen asked us to work together."

"Oh."

"Get out, Finnian."

Finnian didn't waste any time in following his master's quick order, and left the room as soon as his name was spoken.

"That's Finnian, the gardener." Ciel informed. "Pay him no mind."

"You're…a little harsh with your servants…" Ervin pointed out.

Ciel waved him off. "You have to be firm or they won't listen."

Ervin opened his mouth to say something, but the doors burst open again before he could. Alois sashayed in, swinging his hips more then necessary. He threw his arms up in the air.

"I don't bloody believe it." He complained. "There is _nothing_ around here that tells me what kind of boy you are, Phantomhive!" He glared at the dark haired Earl. "You have to have _some_ hidden secrets, don't you? After all, you're only human."

"As are you." Ciel pointed out. "Do you mean to tell me that if I were to go to your mansion again, Queen Victoria forbid, I would be able to find secrets about _you_ that I could exploit?"

Alois glared. "You'd have to look _pretty_ hard in order to find any. My Claude makes sure of that."

"_Your_ Claude?" Ciel cocked an eyebrow. "Perhaps your possessiveness of your butler is your weakness."

Alois huffed. "I'd rather be possessive of him then be a total snobbish, ungrateful little brat towards him like _you_ are to Sebastian!"

"Watch it, Trancy." Ciel glared at the taller boy. "I can and shall speak to my servants however I desire. And it's not like Sebastian would _protest_."

"Of _course_ not, you bloody twit!" Alois snorted. "He's a servant! He can't argue back!"

"Sebastian has an attitude with me all the time. Telling me off should be of no difficulty."

"Then why hasn't he?" Alois snorted. "Wake up, Ciel! He's probably afraid to! Doesn't want to lose his job."

"As long as the Faustian Contract is in place, there is no need for him to fear losing his job. He is indebted to me until my wish is granted and he devours my soul."

"Wait, wait. He's going to eat your _soul_…and you're okay with this?" Ervin wondered.

"Of course. It's a part of the contract." Ciel informed. "After my parents were murdered, I was taken by a cult. I called out into the darkness for someone to help, and it was Sebastian that had come to my rescue. We've had an agreement ever since. He grants my one true wish, I let him have my soul for consumption."

"That's insane…"

"Is it, though?" Alois wondered. "I have the same contract with my Claude."

"_Your_ Claude?" Ciel smirked. "You sound possessive."

"Of course." Alois snorted. "He's _my_ butler, after all."

"_My_ this, and _my_ that." Ciel couldn't help but laugh a bit. "You act like you're in _love_ with the guy or something."

"Of course not!" Alois flushed like a cherry. "You're mistaken. He's my _butler_. And a demon at that. I could never-"

"Your Highness?" Claude wondered, bowing as he entered the room. "I heard you shout. Are you alright?" He gave Ciel a look that could kill, to which the young boy was indifferent to.

"Of course he's alright." Ciel informed. "He's always yelling about one thing or another. How you can ever tell when he's _really_ in danger confuses me."

Claude nodded and made a noise of confirmation, earning a glare from Alois.

"You shut your mouth, Claude. Both of you!" He glared at Ciel as well and stormed out.

Claude sighed, adjusted his glasses, and chased after him. Ciel sighed. He could only hope that this night would be over soon, and that the Trancy brat _and_ his butler would get lost.


	4. Visitors

Dlbn: Hey, everyone, I'm back!

Nbld: It's been a pretty crazy few days, but here we are, sick and with a new chapter!

Dlbn: Went and saw Video Games Live last night. It was epic.

Nbld: That it was. So, before we puke again, let's get started with the Review Corner! Thank you to promocat, Sycocat2, and Paxloria for reviewing! Cake for you all!

Promocat: It's got to be confusing beyond all belief D:

Sycocat2: Glad you think so. Next chapter coming up :)

Paxloria: Thank you! Next update coming soon!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Butler! That all belongs to Yana Toboso. I make NO money off of using this category.

Disclaimer 2: I do NOT own Demon Diary! That all belongs to Kara! I make NO money off of using this category

000

When Eclipse went to check up on Raenef later that night, he found the boy reading a book of spells as he sat at the edge of his bed, swinging his legs back and forth.

"Am I interrupting something, my Lord?"  
"No, not at all." Raenef smiled cutely at the demon. "Did you need something, Eclipse?"

"It's getting late." Eclipse informed. "Should you be going to bed? It's been quite the eventful day."

Raenef and Eclipse had spent the entire day showing around their inter-dimensional traveling guest, and teaching him the way things were run in their home. Eclipse had given him an old set of clothes that were too small for him now, yet too big for Raenef. The man had seemed disturbed by the 'strange' fashions they had, but he hadn't complained and had gone to bed early to rest. Chris had spent the day hiding from Eclipse, in fear of invoking his wrath again, while Erutis hid from the randomly appearing Demon Lord Krayon of Egae. The blonde Demon Lord was obsessed with the swordswoman, but she hated him. As such, she often hid from him or threatened him when he managed to find her and got too close. Raenef had said how he thought they'd make a nice couple, to which Erutis had threatened him with her new sword. But upon remembering that Eclipse was very protective and would kill her, and that Raenef's head had broken her first sword, she thought better of it. Instead, she retaliated by saying that the same could be said about Raenef and Leeche; a spoiled little girl from the next town over that had fallen in love with Raenef when she came to kill him. It had instantly shut Raenef up, since he had admitted he didn't like the girl and despised that she had taken his first kiss before she left the castle. Chris had suggested that he let Eclipse get rid of the taste, but Eclipse had set him on fire while blushing at the idea.

"I'm not really tired, though…" Raenef's words were cut off with a yawn.

"That sounds like a 'yes' to me." Eclipse chuckled.

"I'm not a kid, Eclipse…I don't need to go to sleep at a specific time."

"You're a Demon Lord, Lord." Eclipse stated, making Raenef blink in confusion. "You do need your rest, regardless of your age."

"But I don't need a bed time." Raenef argued.

"I suppose not, Lord." Eclipse sighed. "Well? Shall I stay up with you?"

"Y-Yeah…I'd like that." Raenef smiled, patting the bed next to him.

Eclipse smiled softly and took a seat, folding his hands in his lap.

"Hey, Eclipse…?"

"What is it, Raenef?"

"Um…about my proposal the other day…what I asked you?"

Eclipse paled, but he quickly hid it and gained his color back with a smile. "What is it, my Lord?"

"Well…er…would you reconsider turning me down?" Raenef looked to his lap, where his fists were clenched in fists around his knees.

"Master Raenef…" Eclipse started out slowly, then paused. "You know why that is impossible…"

Raenef turned so he was sitting on the bed with his legs folded up under him. "No, I don't!" Raenef argued loudly. "I know why you say we _shouldn't_, but you never said we _can't_." He sighed. "I know you're a demon and I am your Demon Lord, and a relationship between us would be looked down upon, but it wouldn't be forbidden or hated, would it?"

"Well, _no_, but…"

"No buts! Come on, Eclipse! Screw the rules for once and think for yourself! I'm begging you…"

"A Demon Lord should never beg."

"Eclipse…"

The elder demon sighed. "I see I'm getting nowhere with this."

"Nope." Raenef smiled cutely and giggled. "You're not going to win, Eclipse, so just give in. You know you want to." Raenef threw his arms around the raven haired demon.

"What I want is of no relevance here…"

"So you _do_ want to give in, then?" The blonde's green eyes sparkled in the candlelight.

"That's not what I meant, my Lord…"

"Please…just call me Raenef." Raenef kissed the demon's cheek.

"It's not _proper_, my Lord…"

"Oh, who cares?" Raenef wondered. "Come on, Eclipse…just give in for once? What if I ordered you to do so, huh?"

"That wouldn't get me to…"

"I _order_ you to kiss me, vermin." Raenef winked.

Eclipse flushed. "A-As you wish, my Lord…"

Raenef smiled as his demon servant turned slightly to face him. The elder demon put a hand on his young Lord's face and pulled him closer for a little peck on the lips. Raenef tried to make it into more, but Eclipse backed away.

"That wasn't a kiss…"

"It was a form of a kiss." Eclipse corrected. "So, yes, it was."

Raenef groaned in frustration and flopped down on his back. "You're _impossible_, Eclipse!"

Eclipse chuckled. "I'm sorry, my Lord. But one day, you will understand." He blew out the lit candlestick, encasing the world in darkness. "Goodnight, my Lord."

The only reply he got was a pillow narrowly missing him as he walked out the door.

000

Ciel couldn't be happier when Alois announced that he was bored at the Phantomhive Manor, and would be returning home the morning after he came to stay. Of course, he had to spend one night, but it was better then the blonde trying to move in or something of the like. If he was there more then 24 hours, Ciel would've been tempted to order Sebastian to kill both him and his butler simply for being a nuisance, and passing it off as an accident. Sipping on his early morning tea, Ciel was quick to ignore the blonde when he came bounding into the dining room to announce his departure.

"Oh, Ciel, you _know_ you're going to miss me so much." Alois clapped his hands together and smiled jovially. "Perhaps you should give me a goodbye hug?" He bat his eyelashes at the Lord of the Phantomhive Manor.

Ciel simply kept his eye shut as he sipped on his tea. "Never." He informed.

"Oh, come on, Ciel! Just one little hug?"

"No."

Alois glared. "Fine!" He looked to the guest. "Enjoy your stay here, Ervin. I only hope you don't get the same rude attitude and boredom I was forced to endure here."

"You know….you could've left whenever you wanted to, right…?" Ervin wondered slowly, lest he anger the blonde as well.

"Well, _yes_, but leaving early wouldn't help me out at all. I was _hoping_ to find out some useful information about the head of this Manor, but it was all for naught." Alois sighed. "Ah well, maybe next time. Come on, Claude. Let's go home. I've grown bored."

Claude nodded. "Yes, your Highness."

The two of them left without a word of gratitude, or otherwise. Ciel sighed and slouched down in his chair.

"I thought they would never leave."

Sebastian nodded. "I had feared the same, my Lord." He agreed with a sigh. "But rest assured, like all other pests, Trancy and his Butler do not stay in one location for very long."

"Thank the Queen." Ciel took another sip of tea.

"Why keep them here if you don't like them?" Ervin asked.

"It was in our best interest to house the two for the night." Sebastian stated with a smile. "After all, the Queen did order us to work together. It would be unseemly if we turned away our coworkers when we have orders to stick together."

"But they left."

"Trancy has no sense of decorum." Ciel informed. "He's a brash, loud mouthed, ill tempered little brat. He does what he wants when he wants, and doesn't care who says what or what the consequences might be."

"Sounds like someone else I know, my Lord." Sebastian replied with a smirk.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Go get dessert, would you?"

"Pardon, but it is already on the table." Sebastian gestured to a piece of black velvet cake sitting on a saucer in front of his master.

"Just get lost."

Sebastian nodded once. "As you wish." He left the room without another word.

"You're pretty harsh on him…" Ervin cautioned. "Be careful he doesn't decide to eat your soul, or just leave."

"Sebastian would never leave my side, as is part of the contract. He will not devour my soul until my wish is fulfilled." Ciel stated. "You worry too much."

Ervin sighed. "Perhaps if I worried more, I wouldn't be in this odd alternate reality. I swear, this is a demon's doing…"

"Very good." Ciel smirked. "That's what I am thinking, as well."

000

Alois Trancy stormed into the Trancy manor; throwing the doors open and scattering his four servants; Hannah and the triplets-Canterbury, Thompson, and Timber. The violet haired triplets stood in a line at one side of the door, and the blue haired Hannah stood at the other side with her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Who does that Phantomhive think he is?" Alois practically screeched. "He is an incredibly rude host!"

Claude followed quickly after the fuming head of the Manor. "Your Highness, you can't be angered simply because he refused a hug." He informed. "That is childish and shallow."

Alois whipped around and grabbed Claude by the tie. "That is not what I am angered over, you imbecile!" He stated, shoving Claude back. "He was rude all night before that. He even had the _nerve_ to hint that he thinks I have _feelings_ for you. Why would he _think_ such a dreadful thing?"

"Perhaps because he knows it's true."

Alois glared. "Excuse me, Claude?" He lowered his voice. "I _thought_ you were on my side…"

"Pardon me, your Highness, but I do recall you muttering in your sleep one night…"

Alois glared. "Not another word on the topic from _you_." He ordered, turning on his heel and stalking off. "Snobby little brat. He should be _honored_ that we're helping him; not being a brat and making it very clear that I'm _not welcome_ at his Manor."

"We knew that beforehand."

"Shut up Claude." Alois glared. He went into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him so no one would walk in.

The blonde plopped down on his bed and folded his arms under his head as he stared up at the ceiling, thinking. Hearing a strange sound after a few moments of peace, Alois sat up. In the back right corner of his room, there was a large black hole with sparks flying out of it. Curious, Alois got up and got closer to it. When he felt it begin to pull him in, he took a step back.

"C-Claude! Get in here! What do you make of this?!"

Before anyone could reply, something darted form the shadows of the black hole and pulled him in by the ankle. Alois screeched and dug his fingernails against the floor I an attempt to save himself.

"Help me, Claude!" He called.

The door burst open ad Claude burst in. He stared in shock at the scene before him. Despite being pulled in by an invisible force, Alois was holding tightly to one of his bedposts. Whatever had him was trying to draw him into the hole.

"Claude! Don't just stand there!" Alois scolded. "Help me!"

His fingers began to slip from the bedpost they were holding into. He struggled to get a better grip, but the mysterious force twisted and yanked him free. Alois dug his fingers into the floor and kicked his free foot against the intrusion into his room.

"Claude!"

The frightened sound finally shook the demon out of his thoughts. He sprung into action and grabbed Alois by the wrists. He dug his heels into the floor to prevent himself from slipping in as well, but the force pulled a little harder and made his feet drag tracks across the wood floors of Alois' bedroom. The blonde cried out in shock and frustration as his body began to sink into the hole. Despite the blackness of the hole, it was fairly warm. The demon butler gave his master a harsh yank, but it did nothing. Alois was swallowed up to the waist by the mysterious hole.

"C-Claude! Don't leave me!" Fear popped into both Alois' voice and his eyes. "Don't let me go alone!"

Claude didn't reply and gave one more firm yank, but like with quicksand, struggling made Alois get dragged farther into the hole. Before Claude could do anything about it, even the blonde's head vanished into the hole.

"Claude!" Alois' voice faded off.

Only his hands were visible on the outside of the hole. Claude tried again to give him one more tug, but the hole bulled them in closer; eventually swallowing Claude up whole as well.


	5. Separation

Dlbn: Hey, everyone! It's me with another late chapter!

Nbld: Sorry for another late update. Between searching for an apartment and NaNoWriMo and new Gaia stuff going on, we've been quite busy

Dlbn: And tomorrow is a dreaded day so it's more of a win/lose situation at this moment.

Nbld: Let's forget about that crap and move onto the good stuff. The Review Corner! Thank you to Paxloria, Sycocat2, Yoitemichaelis, and Awesomeangel for reviewing! Frozen yogurt for you all!

Paxloria: Yeah, he is. But it's another time, another world, (not to mention the demon thing) so the rules are probably different. At least they are now XD Glad you enjoy! You'll have to keep reading to find out who ends up where ;)

Sycocat2: Raenef is just adorable. The other world is crazy. More visitors on the way! Next chapter coming up!

Yoitemichaelis: Haha I know, right? They should just HURRY THE HELL UP AND ACCEPT IT XD Glad you liked (unlike Kouga, I make plot development XD) Alois is my favorite to write. He's just such a foul-mouthed little brat with a superiority complex and a bit of a whore hehe XD Thanks, I did! :3

Awesomeangel: Glad you enjoyed! Their meeting won't be TOO far off, but I can't reveal exactly when yet ;)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Demon Diary or anything from it. That all belongs to Kara. I make NO money off of writing with this category.

Disclaimer 2: I do NOT own Demon Diary. That belongs to Kara. I make NO money off of using this category.

000

With Claude and Alois having departed the castle that morning, Ciel took the opportunity to tell Sebastian just what they would do that day.

"Before the brat comes and interrupts us," Ciel stated, "I think we should go to the scene where Ervin came here from and look for clues."

"Alright, my Lord." Sebastian nodded; flashing one of his pretty smiles that made the head of a certain ruby red haired reaper turn. "You four are to take care of the Manor while we are gone." Sebastian stated to the other occupants in the room. "Show our guest hospitality, and don't kill him or anyone else in here. Understood?"

Mei Rin, Baldroy, Finnian, and Tanaka stood near the bottom of the staircase to the second floor in the foyer. Three of them saluted as Tanaka took a sip of his tea.

"Yes, sir, Mister Sebastian, sir!" Finnian, Baldroy, and Mei Rin spoke at once.

Sebastian sighed. "Very well. Tanaka is in charge."

"Oh ho!" Tanaka offered what was assumed to be an agreement.

"Come, Sebastian." Ciel ordered. "We must make haste, before the Trancy brat gets wind of our plans."

Sebastian nodded once. "Yes, my Lord." He agreed.

Awaiting the Earl and his butler was a wooden coach led my three white horses and a driver. Sebastian held the door open for his master to climb inside, then turned to the driver.

"To yesterday's crime scene, please. Post haste." Sebastian ordered the male behind the reigns.

"As you wish, Mister Sebastian." The man said.

Sebastian nodded and climbed into the coach with his master, pulling the door to the carriage shut as he did so. He barely had enough time to sit before the coached lurched forward, making Sebastian fall onto the seat across from Ciel.

"Please, Sebastian, control yourself."

"My apologies, Lord. Simply an accident."

"Hm, yes." Ciel muttered. He put both hands on top of the red jewel on the tip of his walking stick and leaned his chin on them in thought. His eyes slipped shut as he did so, so that he could visualize ideas in his mind.

Sebastian watched his Lord think with mild curiosity. What could the young Earl be thinking of that he couldn't discuss aloud? The hat on Ciel's head slipped forward a bit, so Sebastian adjusted it gently so he wouldn't awake his thinking Master. When they reached the crime scene from the night before, Sebastian removed his master's hat and ran his fingers through Ciel's blue-black hair.

"My Lord?" He wondered softly. "We have arrived."

Ciel opened his eye to spot the black haired butler a few inches from his face. He shoved him away gently before standing.

"Why were you so close to me?" He wondered. "Perverted Demon…smelling my soul again?"

"I was merely hoping to awaken you, my Lord."

Ciel glared. "Well, I'm awake, obviously. Let's get going."

Sebastian nodded and opened the door to the carriage. He stepped out first and waited by the stairs leading into the coach. Ciel followed after; using his cane for balance.

The little village on the outskirts of London was covered in a light grey fog that perpetuated the city. Buildings were hard to see through the smoke, but bright colored flags on the rooftops or tapestries in the windows made them stand out. The sky was just beginning to break with the rising of the sun, but was still dark enough to consider it to be nighttime and not dusk. The fog seemed denser as you looked further into town, but Ciel had no interest in that sort of thing.

"Where did Thomas disappear from again?" Ciel wondered.

"This way, my Lord." Sebastian informed. "Step lively."

"You don't have any authority to tell me what to do."

"Merely a suggestion." Sebastian gestured for his Lord to walk. "Shall we?"

"Fine." Ciel walked down the cobblestone pathway; his cane making clicking noises along the stones with every step of his left foot.

Once at the spot where Thomas had disappeared, Ciel noted that the white 'x' Scotland Yard had placed there was missing. That wasn't much of a surprise to the Earl, considering that Scotland Yard was quite lazy and rushed through cases; even if Ciel was set to work on them. Ciel searched for any visible markings on the pavement, and found none. There weren't even marks on the walls in the alley, or blood anywhere in sight.

"This is odd." Ciel stated. "Either someone spent a good deal of time cleaning this up to remove all the evidence, or this crime scene is the cleanest one I have ever seen."

"Perhaps it was a mere kidnapping or memory removal or replacement." Sebastian informed.

"Hm, perhaps." Ciel nodded. "Have we gotten any information on witnesses?"

"There were none. Only the people who found Ervin after the fact."

"We should talk to them. See if they know something that could help us out."

"My thoughts exactly, my Lord. Shall I go talk to them myself? Or would you like to be present?"

"I suppose I should go along with you." Ciel straightened himself. "Who knows what trouble you could get into?"

"Or, perhaps Lord, are you afraid to be alone again on a dangerous mission? Like last time?" Sebastian chuckled, making Ciel flush.

"I told you never to mention that incident again!" Ciel raged. "Now come on. Let's get going before they head out for the day."

"Yes, my Lord."

000

When Alois came to, he was lying on the ground in a field of white lilies and pink daisies. The blonde looked around him, not bothering to get up, to spot Claude unconscious at his side.

"C-Claude?" He wondered. "Are you…are you alright?"

Claude didn't respond for a moment, and the thought ran through Alois' mind that he had passed on. But Claude's golden eyes slipped open and he sat up.

"Your Highness? Are you alive?" He wondered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course I'm alive." Alois snorted. "Why wouldn't I be?" He sat up.

Claude pinched the bridge of his nose. "If only my luck were that good…"

"I wonder where we a-hey, wait a minute!" Alois glared. "You're so _mean_, Claude."

Claude shrugged. "Demon." He stood, dusting off his clothes. "Where are we?"

"How the bloody hell should _I_ know?" Alois wondered. "Maybe we're wherever Ervin comes from."

"That seems to be the most plausible explanation, Highness." Claude nodded.

Alois rolled his eyes, still a little annoyed with his butler's comment. Even if it was meant as a joke, it was rude and disrespectful. Alois stood as well, hoping about in the flowers as he did so.

"Wherever we are, it reminds me of home." Alois sighed. "But the flowers are all wrong…they should be Bluebells…"

Claude cocked an eyebrow but he didn't reply to his Master's words; not knowing what they meant. Perhaps he did need to get to know the little tyrant better. After all, he was going to devour his soul one day.

"Perhaps we should get moving towards civilization, Highness."

"Oh, you're probably right, as always, Claude." Alois stated. "Well, lead the way."

Claude's brow furrowed as he searched the area for the right direction to walk. He finally decided on northwest, seeing smoke, and started in that direction.

Alois took a few moments to realize he was gone and bounded after him; taking three long steps to match one of Claude's.

000

Raenef and Eclipse walked through the market square together later that day. No one paid any heed to the Demon Lord or his tutor/servant, which was fine by them. Erutis and Chris had stayed behind to watch out after the castle and their guest, while the demons did the grocery shopping. Raenef dragged a bag of grain behind him as he sluggishly walked after his servant. He wore his expensive brown robes with red demon bone clasps, brown sandals, and a brown scarf wrapped around his head as a hat. Eclipse wore his long, flowing black robes over a long dark grey tunic and sandals on his feet. He carried a couple bags of groceries; leaving the lighter bag in Raenef's care.

"Master Raenef, please don't drag the grain around like that." The elder demon scolded. "It might rip open on a rock."

"How dare you scold me in public…?" Raenef spoke softly and paused to yawn. "Vermin…?"

Eclipse sighed. "Very well. But do be more careful."

Raenef nodded. "Okay…" He picked the bag up a little bit off the ground, but soon found it too heavy and let it drag again.

Whenever Eclipse would turn to look to his young master, Raenef would pick the bag off the ground a little and earn a small smile back from the raven haired demon.

"I've always wondered something, Eclipse." Raenef stated. "Do all demons have such dark hair?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you and that Seer do…but Lord Krayon and Lord Aureleid, and myself don't. And we're demons too, right?"

"Your father had black hair."

"I know…but that doesn't answer my question…"

"Most lesser demons have darker hair, yes. Makes us easily distinguishable in battle when our Masters are also nearby."

"Did you fight in a lot of battles, Eclipse?" Raenef wondered. "I know you were in that war and…"

"I would rather we save this discussion for a more private location, alright?"

Raenef sighed. "Fine. Are we almost done?"

"Yes, almost."

Raenef smiled. "Can I have another magic lesson today, Eclipse? I think I've gotten rusty…"

"As you wish, Lord."

Raenef beamed and latched onto Eclipse's arm. "Thank you!"

"M-My Lord…you shouldn't grab onto me like that in public…remember your dignity."

Raenef rolled his eyes and pouted. "You never let me have any fun."

Eclipse sighed. "Perhaps at another time, Lord. Now please, let's finish shopping."


	6. Thieves

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! I'm back!

Nbld: With a new chapter!  
Dlbn: That's right! It feels like it's been forever.

Nbld: It probably has. Let's stop making it take longer and get to the Review Corner! Thank you to Sycocat2, Paxloria, and Yoitemichaelis for reviewing! Sugar cookies for you all!

Sycocat2: Kuroshitsuji (or Black Butler, in English) is one of my favorite anime ^^ I'm a huge fangirl too. No shame! :D

Paxloria: Thank you!

Yoitemichaelis: Alois is my favorite to write. I'm glad you like him XD Rae's just a cutiepie :3 aw I'm glad I did!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Butler! That all belongs to Yana Toboso. I make NO money off of using this category.

Disclaimer 2: I do NOT own Demon Diary! That all belongs to Kara! I make NO money off of using this category

000

"It feels like we've been walking for _hours_!" Alois complained. "My legs need a break, Claude!"

"We're almost to the town, Highness." Claude replied, annoyed.

"You've been saying that for_ever_!" Alois whined.

"Highness, please stop your whining, lest I decide to abandon you here."

Alois stopped whining and glared at his demon butler. "So mean." He complained for the thousandth time.

"Hey! You two! Halt!" A deep male voice called.

"Is he talking to us?" Alois whispered, turning to look at the man.

The man was dressed in long brown robes and wore a tall brown hat. A bright blue sash went from his left shoulder around the right side of his waist. He also wore heavy brown boots that thundered on the ground as he jogged over. Three other men dressed in the same fashion followed in step behind them. Each of the four held a long stick with a silver spear head at the end of it. Claude pushed Alois behind him.

"Do you have business with us?" He wondered.

"Where are you from?" The man in front, probably the man in charge, questioned.

"I do not see how that is your business."

"Yes, well, you must not be from around here then, if you don't know." The man sneered. "We are the Guard. Protectors of the city of Pulhel, which you have just crossed the boundary into."

"And what does that matter to us?" Alois wondered poking his head out from behind his butler.

"As the Guard, we are responsible for this city and have to react to strangers coming in from any of the borders. You happen to have crossed over from Egae. Everyone knows about the demon Lord residing there, and your friend here seems to be quite like a demon himself. He has the hair…though I fail to see the function of those wire things on his face…"

"My glasses?" Claude wondered. "So I can see, of course." His voice was dripping with malice.

The Guard glared at him. "You best watch your tone." He informed. "So are you a Demon Lord?" He looked to Alois.

"What in the bloody hell is a _Demon Lord_?" Alois wondered, clueless.

"I don't think he is one, sir…" The man in the back right informed the head Guard.

"Of course, a Demon Lord would deny knowing what one is as well." The guard in the middle informed.

"But so would someone who doesn't truly know." The one on the left argued.

"So how do we tell the difference?" The one on the right scratched his head.

"Idiot! Everyone knows what a Demon Lord is, now that that Thief, Raenef, was taken away with one." The one in the middle slapped him.

"And if they're from Egae, they have to know what a Demon Lord is." The one on the left added.

"That's enough from you." The head Guard looked back at Alois and Claude, who were beyond confused. "Are either of you Thieves?"

"Thieves?" Alois glared. "I'll have you know that _I_, sir, am Earl Alois Trancy! I am no Thief! I'm the Queen's Spider. Surely you've heard of me?!"

"Highness…" Claude tried to interrupt.

"From a Queen, hm? There haven't been ruling Queens in a century. It's all patriarchal now." The head Guard laughed. "You really _are_ playing dumb, aren't you?"

"Make no mistake. " Claude stated. "He isn't playing. This is his natural state."

"Hey!" Alois argued.

The Guard raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but until we can determine that you are not thieves, I'm going to have to take you both into custody." The man reached for Alois' wrist, but Claude grabbed the man's before he could.

"You will not touch my master in such a way." He informed, throwing the man's hand back at him.

The three guards in the back pointed their spears at the two.

"Don't bother resisting." The head Guard stated. "You don't stand a chance against us."

"You've obviously never met my Claude!" Alois stuck his tongue out, which was now painted with an orange pentagram-like symbol in the middle of it.

The Guards all took a step back simultaneously.

"What is _that_?" The one on the right wondered.

"Some kind of tattoo." The one on the left replied.

"Looks more like an incantation of sorts." Commented the middle one.

"What kind of incantation looks like _that_?" The one on the left snorted. "They're symbols or letters, not shapes like that."

"So what is it, then, if you're so smart?" The one on the right sneered.

"Just a tattoo." The one on the left shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but you are all _incorrect_!" Alois laughed. "This is a symbol of our contract. Show them Claude!"

Claude slipped off his left glove and displayed his Faustian Contract for the Guard.

"They must be Thieves."

"Some kind of pact."

"A gang symbol."

"I've never seen anything like that to bind a gang together before."

"Some new trend?"

"We should make note of this…"

"Oh, would the lot of you shut the hell up?!" Alois tugged on his blonde hair. "You're worse then the Triplets back home when they're permitted to speak!"

Alois didn't permit that much, as the triplets never shut up and were pretty blunt. Not to mention extremely rude and annoying.

"Watch yourself, brat!" The Head Guard swung his spear down at Alois' head.

The blonde covered his head and let out a shrill cry. "Claude!"

"That's quite enough of that." Claude informed, grabbing the spear before it could hit his master. "How dare you-?"

Claude shoved the man back into the others using the spear as leverage. As the four Guards stumbled around to try and steady themselves, Claude picked Alois up bridal style and took off.

000

Raenef tried to stay awake as Eclipse judged which melon was better. A melon was a melon to him, so it didn't matter what color it was or how it sounded when you tapped on it with a knuckle. All he cared was that it was juicy and he could eat it later with lunch.

"Eclipse, just pick one!" The teenager moaned. "This is so boring."

"Would you rather go home and I will meet you there when I finish?" Eclipse sighed, picking up a different melon.

"Yes!" Raenef replied, practically growing a tail and dog ears. "You really mean it, Eclipse?"

"Why not? I only need two more items after this. What harm could it do to send you on your own?"

"None at all!" Raenef grinned. "Thanks, Eclipse. I'll see you later." He slipped the bag of grain next to Eclipse and took lighter bags before running off.

The blonde ducked, dodged, and weaved through the horde of people that were still in the Marketplace. Once he was to a clear area, he took a seat on the edge of a water fountain. Water lightly sprayed him, but he paid it no mind as he caught his breath.

"Phew." He stated. "I never used to get tired this quickly from running. I need to run more often…"

"Wow, Claude, this place is incredible!" A shrill male voice called over the roar and hustle and bustle of the market place. "Where are we?"

"I believe a market." A deeper voice replied.

Raenef turned to see who was talking and spotted a blonde boy in a long purple coat and shorts that were too short, standing with a man dressed in all black with a white shirt and things on his face made of wire. They were dressed quite strangely, and he couldn't help but stare.

"I know _that_ you bloody idiot." The boy folded his arms over his chest and turned to glare up at the taller male. "But where?"

"How should I know, Highness?" The man sighed and fixed his glasses.

Highness? This boy was a King? Or maybe a Prince? He sure was loud and rude…not to mention young. But then again, Raenef wasn't really one to talk, considering he was only fifteen.

"Well we're clearly not in our world any longer." The blonde shook his head. "Maybe we can ask someone." He turned around, both directions, to find someone before settling his eyes on Raenef.

Raenef pretended he was looking past them or near them instead of at the pair. The blonde took long, quick steps over to the Demon Lord.

"Excuse me!" The boy wondered. "Could you kindly tell me just where we are? My butler and I are a little lost."

"A butler?" Raenef wondered. "What's what?"

"Oh, come now. Surely you know. A butler is a servant for the rich and powerful."

Raenef blinked. "Okay…"

"So do you know where we are?"

"Oh, yeah. You're in the Ryen Market Square."

"Ryen?" The boy crinkled his nose. "Claude? Does that sound familiar to you?"

"Sorry, Highness, but it does not." The 'butler' informed. "Could you tell me the name of this country?"

"Country?"

"Oh my…" Claude snorted. "It would appear we have gone back in time…"

"You're time travelers?" Raenef stood with excitement gleaming in his eyes. "You guys came from the future, too? Oh…but you remember? What's the future like?"

"Too?" The blonde wondered. "Are you from the future as well?"

"I've been here since I was a child." Raenef informed, looking at his feet. "My father used magic to send me into the past to take his place when he died."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The blonde looked downcast. "My father died a while ago."

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Raenef paused. "Oh, wait! How rude of me! I'm Raenef V." He bowed in an exaggerated manner.

"I'm Earl Alois Trancy, head of the Trancy household, and the Queen's Spider." The now identified Alois bowed with one arm over his chest and the other extended outward. "This is my butler, Claude Faustus."

"Evening." Claude nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you both!" Raenef grinned. "But if I may ask…what's an Earl?"

"You…you don't know what an Earl is?"

"No." Raenef shook his head. "I'm from a small town, not a castle town."

"But you should still know what an Earl is. How would you fair in a city without knowing who your superiors are?"

"Superiors?" Raenef tapped a finger on his chin. "Well, Lord Aureleid is my superior…and then there's Lord Krayon…and a couple other high ranking Lords…but other then that, there's no one above me." Raenef closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. "I'm sure I won't have to worry about it in a city!"

"Not even in the presence of the King?"

"The local King is afraid of Eclipse, so I think I'll be okay."

"Who is this Eclipse you seem so fond of?" Claude questioned.

Raenef blushed. "Oh! He's my tutor…and servant…and my friend most of all."

"A Master shouldn't be friends with a servant!" Alois laughed. "You're funny."

"No, it's true! Eclipse is my best friend…" Raenef looked away. "You two don't consider each other friends?"

"He wants to eat my soul, so no."

"Highness!" Claude interrupted, throwing a hand over the loud mouth's mouth. "Please forget that you heard that."

"Why would you want to eat his soul…?" Raenef wondered. Realization dawned on him. "Are you a demon?"

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous. Demons don't exist."

Alois pulled his butler's hand away. "Claude, come closer."

Claude did as told. "Highness?"

Alois slapped his left cheek, making his head turn and Raenef let out a surprised gasp. "Don't ever do that to me again!" He ordered.

"Yes, your Highness." Claude fixed his glasses and stood straight up.

"Anyway, Claude is right. What a ridiculous notion."

"But…I'm a demon." Raenef scratched his head. "So I don't exist? I'm confused!"

"_You're_ a demon?" Alois laughed. "You're hardly terrifying."

"Yeah, the Demon Lord Council says that's my problem." Raenef stated. "At least they did. Eclipse and I tricked them into thinking I'm terrifying." He laughed. "It was a ton of fun."

"Demon Lord?" Alois looked up at Claude. "Ever heard of it?"

"Where are come from, a Demon Lord is a Lord of hell. A demon in a high ranking position that commands varying legions." Claude informed. "Though I can't imagine why one would come to the human world, let alone an entire Council."

"Oh, I'm not from Hell. No one here is." Raenef laughed. "Demons are just that. Demons."

"It's natural for Demons to walk this world?" Alois wondered. "Peculiar…"

"Hey…your clothes…I think you from Thomas' place! Where are you from?"

"London, England."

"That's where he's from too!"

"Who is he?" Claude wondered.

"He just came to our world." Raenef informed. "He's staying at my castle. You should come too. The more the merrier, after all!"

"Thank you." Alois bowed a little.

"I do not think…"

"I don't pay you to think."

"You don't pay me, Highness."

"And with that attitude, I never will."

Claude rolled his eyes.

"Let's go get Eclipse!" Raenef grinned. "He's probably still picking out a melon." He picked up the bags he was supposed to be carrying, but Claude stopped him.

"Please, do allow me."

"O-Oh!" Raenef smiled. "Thank you!"

Claude nodded.

Raenef grabbed Alois by the arm. "Let's go."

The Demon Lord pulled the young blonde after him as he ran, with Claude in hot pursuit. When he spotted Eclipse, he skidded to a stop.

"Hey, Eclipse!" Raenef greeted.

"I thought you went home, my Lord." Eclipse handed the vendor money for the melon in his hand and turned to his young Lord. "Oh…you've made a friend again?" He sighed.

"This is Alois! He's from the same place that Thomas is from!"

"Is he now?" Eclipse cocked an eyebrow.

"Yup! So is Claude."

"Who?"

"Alois' 'butler'. He's right behind…" Raenef turned to look for Claude, but the demon was nowhere to be seen. "Oh…I hope we didn't lose him in the crowd!"

Suddenly, a black clothed figured jumped down and landed behind Eclipse. Eclipse's hand lit up with a dark purple light around it, but Raenef stopped him as Claude stood up.

"There he is!" Raenef laughed. "That's Claude, Eclipse." He leaned up. "He's a demon too."

"Is he now?" Eclipse looked at Alois. "And you're a Demon Lord, I presume?"

"No." Alois shook his head. "I'm human."

"Not for long." Claude snorted.

"Shut up." Alois glared.

"I suppose they will be staying with us as well?" Eclipse sighed. "A castle for demons overrun with humans."

"How many humans do you have there?" Alois wondered. "Do you have some form of contract with all of them? Isn't that not allowed, Claude?"

"One contract at a time, Highness."

"Contract?" Eclipse wondered "I'm afraid the monkey and the raccoon live with us purely of free will, and the will of my Master." Eclipse gave Raenef a look, making the younger male dig his toe into the dirt and look sheepishly at the ground.

"Erutis was going to be my page, and Hejem told Chris to go with me…I couldn't say no!"

Eclipse rolled his eyes. "We'll discuss it later."

"Raccoon and monkey?" Alois laughed. "I think I like this one."

Eclipse flushed. "Yes…well…" He cleared his throat. "I'm done here. Anything you require, Raenef?"

"Nope, I'm good!" Raenef grinned, happy that Eclipse called him just by name for once.

"Then let's be on our way." Eclipse grabbed Claude's wrist and stated a simple 'go' before he could protest.

The two of them vanished and Alois' mouth dropped open.

"What in the bloody hell just happened?" He wondered. "Where did they go?"

"That's how Eclipse and I get around." Raenef stated. He grabbed Alois' sleeve. "Come on. Go!"

The two of them vanished into thin air as well, leaving stunned locals without an explanation to turn to.


	7. Welcome

Dlbn: We're back!

Nbld: With a brand, spanking new chapter!

Dlbn: Woot!

Nbld: Let's begin with the Review Corner! Thank you to Paxloria, promocat, Sycocat2, and Yoitemichaelis for reviewing! Snowflakes for you all!

Paxloria: Great you liked! I thought Alois would get along for Raenef for at least a little bit. Given that Raenef is so childish and loves everyone XD Update coming up!

Promocat: Not sure if this is a good or bad thing XD

Sycocat2: Isn't he just the sweetest? ^^ Glad you like! It's one of my top manga (though I'm only in book 4-5, I think, and still have to finish season one ^^")

Yoitemichaelis: Roflmao XD no worries. That's Raenef and Alois _friendship_, not romance XD I can't see Rae with anyone that isn't Eclipse XD glad you enjoy! Yeah, he's the stoic, loyal companion, while Raenef is the bubbly fool, Alois is the slutty attention whore, and Claude si the disrespectful servant that would rather be anywhere _else_ then at his master's side XD

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Black Butler! That all belongs to Yana Toboso. I make NO money off of using this category.

Disclaimer 2: I do NOT own Demon Diary! That all belongs to Kara! I make NO money off of using this category.

000

Ciel sighed as he looked over the crime scene once again. There was nothing there that would even _hint_ where the missing man had gotten off to. There also wasn't anything to tell them how he was taken away without anyone noticing and no blood left behind. Sebastian stood behind his Master, silently looking over the area as well, using his demonic vision to get a better look. Once the Earl went over one location, Sebastian scoured it, but he didn't find anything even remotely important looking. It truly was as if the man had vanished into thin air.

"I don't see anything here, Sebastian." Ciel sighed in annoyance. "Do you?"

"I don't see anything here either." Sebastian confirmed. "I'm not sure what could have happened here."

"A demon, perhaps?"

"I highly doubt it. There isn't blood on the ground or anywhere nearby. A demon's attack would have left some form of evidence."

"Perhaps it was a Shinigami, then." Ciel groaned.

"Why would you think that, my Lord?"Sebastian wondered. "Even Shinigami leave bodies behind."

Ciel sighed. "I suppose that's true." He stated. "This is very peculiar."

"Very peculiar indeed, my Lord." Sebastian confirmed.

Ciel stood and put a hand on his head. "This is insane. I never thought I'd say this, but where _is_ Trancy?"

"Do you think he could actually be of assistance?"

"Unfortunately, perhaps Claude knows something we can't figure out. Not that I think it's worth anything to deal with him, but…"

"Understood, my Lord."

Suddenly, a high pitched screech resounded through the area. Ciel turned towards the opening of the alleyway quickly; the tails of his coat trailing behind him.

"What was that?" He wondered. "Sebastian, take me to the source."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian scooped up his young master and hopped up to the roof tops.

Upon hearing the scream again, the demon butler dashed to a nearby location, only to hop to the ground and set Ciel down so nothing looked suspicious as they walked to the source. Dozens of people were gathered around a young, screaming girl. She was clinging to the wall, practically ripping off her fingernails, at an attempt to get away from whatever was holding her there. She screamed and begged for help, but the onlookers only stared. A couple women hid their faces in the shoulders of their male companions or behind fans as they watched. Kids seemed terrified; clinging to the legs of their parents and not receiving so much as a hand on their back for moral support.

"Sebastian, free the girl." Ciel ordered.

Sebastian nodded and pushed through the crowd. Upon discovering what was pulling on the girl, he blinked in surprise. A dark, black hole was pulling her into it. Her legs and some of her torso were swallowed up, but she desperately tried to pull away. Sebastian could see her taught muscles fighting and struggling to help her where her dress didn't cover her shoulders.

"Hang on, my lady." Sebastian told her, bowing slightly. "I shall have you freed momentarily."

"Help me!" The brunette girl cried; her eyes pleading for Sebastian to step in and not just stand idly by like the townsmen and women were doing.

Sebastian gave his trademark smirk as he grabbed the girl's arms and gave a firm tug. The black hole tried to swallow her up more, but he used every last bit of his strength to pull her free. The girl stumbled into him, making him fall backwards.

"T-Thank you." She told him, as bystanders started to leave out of boredom.

"Of course."

Ciel joined his side. "Show off." He commented. "You? Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes!" She smiled. "Thanks to your wonderful butler here, I am! I thought I'd never get free, I did!"

Ciel nodded. "What can you tell me about what happened?"

"Well I was just strolling along me way, minding me own business, and this black hole appeared out of nowhere and tried to swallow me up! Scared away my customer, it did. Anyway, I was fighting and struggling for what felt like ages before your butler stepped in and saved me." She smiled up at Sebastian. "I'm ever so grateful! I would do anything to repay you both for this act of kindness."

"All I require is information." Ciel stated, looking away in disgust as the girl slowly put her skirt back down. "Have you seen any more of these around town?"

"Oh, they're everywhere! It's as if time itself is unraveling or something! I hope the whole city doesn't get swallowed up! What will become of the world without London?"

"A very good question, Miss." Sebastian nodded. "But these events appear isolated. I wouldn't worry so much."

She giggled up at the butler, making Ciel feel sick to his stomach.

"She said she's seen them everywhere, Sebastian." The Earl scolded. "It doesn't appear isolated to me."

"Come to think of it, I've never seen two at the same time." The girl tapped her chin with a finger. "I did find that quite odd."

Ciel sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers, closing his eye. "This investigation is going nowhere, Sebastian."

"Have you noticed any pattern to these odd things, my lady?" Sebastian wondered politely.

"Pattern?" She wondered. "Come to think of it, they start in the south end and work their way up over the day. You might want to try the town square sometime soon, yes, you might. Something could pop up."

"Thank you, Miss. And do be careful." Sebastian whisked Ciel away before the young boy could say anything.

"Unhand me, Sebastian!" He young boy ordered, fighting against his butler's grip.

"My apologies, my Lord, but we must get to the town Square quickly." Sebastian informed the boy. "This it our best mode of transportation. A carriage would take too long to get ready, and you can't move that fast, yourself."

"Shut up." Ciel ordered glaring.

Once they were in the town square, the butler put his master down. He turned around to examine the area. Merchants were set up, selling food items and such. Kids were kicking balls around and playing with puppies while their parents conversed and shopped. Everything appeared normal.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary." Ciel informed.

"Neither do I." Sebastian confirmed.

A few minutes passed before Ciel heard a someone scream. He looked over to see a young boy pointing straight at him and turned. Was Trancy behind him in too short shorts again? Or was it the redheaded reaper making an appearance?

"My Lord…" Sebastian said.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I don't meant to alarm you, but you are sinking into the ground."

Ciel's head snapped down and he tried to pull free of the tar like substance that was pulling him in. "Well don't just stand there, idiot! Help me!"

Sebastian took his Lord by the arm and attempted to pull him free, but it just sucked him up more.

"My word." Sebastian stated. "It appears to be the consistency of quicksand. Fighting only makes it worse."

"Stop analyzing it and get me free!" Ciel ordered. "That's an _order_!"

Sebastian frowned. "Yes…my Lord." He seemed hesitant as he tried to pull his Lord free.

A few townsfolk attempted to help, but they only succeeded in getting the tar to go up to the boy's waist.

"Sebastian, stop wasting time! You got the girl out!"

"That was different, my Lord. Each of these things seems to have a different structure to them. Hers was like a black hole, whereas this one is quicksand."

"I don't care! You can talk about it when I'm out!"

The tar began to spread outward, so Sebastian took a step or two back to avoid being caught in as well.

"My, my, my. This is indeed a dilemma." Sebastian held his chin in his hand. "I'm afraid I don't know what to do here, my Lord."

"We can't just leave the boy!" A gruff townsman informed, wiping his seemingly greasy hands on the stained, white apron he was wearing. "We have to do something."

"Perhaps we should tie a rope around him and pull!" A woman offered.

"You twit!" Ciel groaned. "Pulling makes this worse!"

Sebastian offered his Lord his left hand. "My Lord, it appears to be moving up on its own. I suggest taking my hand so I may attempt to pull you free again."

"It's changing consistency!?" Ciel reached out for his butler, but the tar began to seep up over his shoulders and pull him down like spectral hands.

Their fingers missed by mere inches.

"Sebastian!" Ciel gasped. "Help me!"

Seeing his young Lord frightened for once, Sebastian wasted no time in grabbing him and pulling. The tar fought back, scaling up Sebastian's arms like ghostly vines. Sebastian continued to struggled to pull his young Lord out; only succeeding in getting both of them dragged further into the substance. The oily feel made the demon's skin crawl as he got pulled deeper in.

"Sebastian!"

With one last tug, the oily substance swallowed Ciel whole. Sebastian could no longer feel the small fingers gripping his own.

"This simply will _not_ do." Sebastian complained. "I can't let my master go on his own."

Ignoring the shocked townsfolk, Sebastian stopped fighting and let the oil pull him inside. The world shut above him and he found himself incased in darkness.

000

Sebastian opened his eyes as he floated through the abyss. He looked around for his dark haired master and spotted him floating in a sea of black just ahead of him. He didn't appear to be conscious. Sebastian swam over to him and pulled the young Lord close.

"My Lord?" Sebastian leaned down and touched his nose to his master's. "Are you alive?"

Ciel was breathing, but he didn't reply. Sebastian sighed and ran long fingers through the boy's hair. He snapped the chord holding on his eye patch and placed the now freely floating garment into his pocket. When Ciel didn't reply, Sebastian sighed and looked around again. He wasn't in hell; that much he knew. It wasn't hot and didn't smell like brimstone and sulfur. He didn't hear any cackling demons or Demon Lords making noise around. It seemed like they were just in the middle of nowhere. Was this that purgatory place that the church and lesser demons always spoke of? Wasn't it supposed to be pure white? This was indeed a strange place, and the sooner they got out, the better. Was this where others had gotten off to?

"Thomas?" Sebastian called out. "Are you in here somewhere?"

As with his prodding of Ciel, there was no reply. Sebastian looked to his sleeping master. The young boy looked so peaceful at rest; instead of tormented by his past and hatred as he usually was. It was a nice change of pace, and he could stare at it forever if he had the time, but right now, he needed to think of an escape. He thought about transforming into his true form and ripping through the blackness with his talons, but the thought of his master awaking and seeing his horrible true form made him think again. He preferred his master to think of him as the tall, statuesque demon that looked like his father and was named after his dog. Sebastian's brow furrowed at the thought. How he hated mongrels with a passion. Cats were so much better; cleaner, more pristine. There weren't creatures like them in hell. It was mostly hell hounds and ravens. Perhaps that explained why he hated dogs so much. Hell hounds were loud, terrifying, vicious creatures that even broke down the most hardened of demons. Sebastian himself wasn't bothered by them, but he had heard them tear apart a lesser demon once and it wasn't very pretty. He listened for hell hounds, but only silence echoed back at him. Satisfied that it was just himself and his master in the void, he smiled softly. A little alone time was something they both desperately needed, whether they said it or not. Not because he thought something could happen between them, because that would be ghastly, but because he knew his master never rested and he himself hardly got rest either. Sebastian chuckled.

"Imagine…what kind of butler would I _be_ if I wanted something to happen between myself and my master?" He chuckled. "All that should happen between us is me devouring his soul."

Ciel groaned and clung to the demon, as if he were having a nightmare of some sort. Well, this qualified as a nightmare enough, didn't it?

000

Alois was surprised when he found himself with Raenef, Eclipse, and Claude at a rather impressive castle.

"You _live_ here?!" Alois wondered, mouth open wide in shock.

"Yup!" Raenef giggled. "For the past three years! Eclipse brought me here after he saved me from the Guard."

"The Guard in Pulhel?" Alois crinkled his nose. "We had a run in with them earlier. They thought I was a thief."

Claude looked ready to speak, but a glare from Alois made him think better of it.

"Oh, they thought you were part of the Guild, huh?" Raenef smiled. "I wonder how everyone's doing…"

"You're a member?"

"Until Eclipse brought me here to be a Demon Lord." Raenef looked dreamily at his servant, who had engaged Claude in a conversation regarding dinner.

"You…" Alois giggled a little. "You have feelings for your servant, don't you?"

"W-What?"

"I can see the way you're looking at him."

Raenef flushed. "Don't tell anyone."

"He doesn't know?"

"Of course he does." Raenef smiled sadly. "But he says it's 'improper for a demon Lord to have romantic involvement with his or her servant' and that we 'can't' be together because of that master-servant relationship."

"That's a load of hog wash." Alois put his fists on his hips. "Please don't tell me you believed that."

Raenef shrugged. "I'm still a little annoyed, but I couldn't ask Eclipse to break his station."

"You wish he would, though."

"Don't tell him."

"I won't." Alois shook his head.

"And don't tell Chris and Erutis either, okay? They'd never let me live it down."

"Who?"

"My friends. Erutis is a sword master, and Chris is a Cleric." Raenef stated. "They're my friends that live here."

"Understood." Alois nodded. "Why can't they know?"

"They'd pick on us about it and Eclipse would set Chris' head on fire. It just wouldn't be pretty."

"It would appear that our young masters are getting along quite nicely." Eclipse told the shorter haired demon.

"I find it surprising." Claude stated, adjusting his glasses.

"How so?"

"No one just 'gets along' with my master. He's…rather rude."

"You don't appear to think too highly of him, either."

"I do not."

Eclipse gave him a look. "And why not? Isn't a servant supposed to be supportive of his master and speak nothing but the highest regards of him?"

Claude shrugged one shoulder. "I am merely a demon. I do what benefits myself."

"When you entered into a contract with that boy, you swore an oath of sorts to protect him and stand by his side regardless of how he is or what he does." Eclipse informed. "And you throw that vow to the side for your own selfish gain?" He glared at the demon. "Perhaps you should relearn what a contract means. It's not all about you anymore."

"Do you mean to tell me that everything you do for your master is as part of your contract? That you do not do a single thing for yourself?"

"I take care of my master. That is something I do for myself."  
"Then you are merely a servant." Claude stated. "If you do not live for yourself, as well, you will cease to be your own person and merely become a mindless drone with no mind of their own and no life to speak of. And what would happen when the boy dies? You wouldn't take a new master because you are too attached to this one. You will just wither away to nothing. No contract, no soul to devour."

"Pardon?" Eclipse cocked an eyebrow. "Part of the terms of your contract is that you get to eat his soul?"

"The contract between a demon and a human is as follows," Claude began. "The contract shall be upheld until the wish of the human is fulfilled. Upon completion of said wish, the demon's reward is the devouring of the human soul." Claude licked his lower lip. "My master has a delicious smelling soul. So rich and vibrant. Can't you smell it?"

"I left such primal urges behind with the Hangma War, thank you." Eclipse informed, snorting.

"Hangma War?"

"The thousand year war between Clerics and Demons. I was a commanding officer, myself. I can't even tell you how many I slaughtered." Eclipse chuckled. "Nothing like a little death and destruction to take the edge off." He chuckled darkly.

"I see…so you have yet to lose your sense of self."

"I will never lose my sense of self. I prefer to have my wits about me. If you're referring to my devotion to my master, that is an entirely different matter. Should I shirk in my duties or lose my 'sense of self', as you referred to it, I would fail my master and land us in a position where I am of no use. Too much has happened around this castle in the past three years for me to simply let my guard down. Why, a threat can even come from something so simple as a book."

Claude cocked an eyebrow. "Am I missing something?"

"A long story. It's best to say that my former master liked to turn nonliving things sentient and name them. A book, in this case, brought out my current master's dark side. It…it wasn't pretty."

Claude blinked. "Well, alright…" He paused. "Your former master is a peculiar one…"

Eclipse couldn't really argue with that one. "I'll tell you of our misadventures sometime."

"What's stopping you from making a move again?" Alois questioned his host.

"I did yesterday. I don't want to stir anything up." Raenef shook his head.

"A word of advice? Don't let your feelings take the back burner. Some things are important."

"You know…you're pretty smart…" Raenef grinned. "I wish I was smarter."

"You're not an idiot. Trust me, I've dealt with a lot of them."

"So have I." Raenef laughed. "But I'm not exactly the smartest person around. How old are you, anyway?"

"Fourteen."

Raenef groaned. "Seriously?"

"What's wrong with that?" Alois' voice gained a bit of a harsher tone to it.

"I'm fifteen, and you're smarter then me. Oh…"

"Oh I see." Alois tapped his chin with a finger. "Age has nothing to do with it. I've been around a lot."

"You travel a lot?"

Alois blinked. "No, that's not what I meant at all. But I do not wish to go down memory lane…it's a rather dark place."

"Where is it?"

Alois blinked the confusion out of his eyes. "It's a figure of speech…"

"Oh."

"It means I don't want to talk about my past. Some things are better left behind you, where they came from in the first place."

Raenef shrugged. "I guess." He agreed. "We have a saying back in Pulhel. If you bottle everything up, you're bound to explode in time. It's best to let everything out before it destroys you from the inside. Because once you're destroyed from the inside, you're soon to be dead on the outside too."

"I'm already destroyed inside." Alois grabbed at his stomach. "You couldn't possibly understand…"

"I could try."

"Are you a virgin, Raenef?" Alois whispered.

"A what?"

"Have you had sex before?"

"Oh…n-no…"

"Then you couldn't possibly understand my pain."

"So you have before…"

"Yes. Numerous times." He shuddered.

"Oh…"

"I know, disgusting…"

"No, I wasn't going to say that." Raenef shook his head. "It's just…"

"Yes?"

"So you two have…" Raenef looked shyly at Claude before looking back to the blonde.

"Oh, heavens no! That's disgusting." Alois crinkled his nose. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" Raenef made sure Eclipse wasn't paying attention. He and Claude seemed to be debating heatedly over something. "I kind of want him to…you know…"

"Be your first?"

Raenef nodded, blushing bright red.

"Aw, are you embarrassed?" Alois slung an arm around his shoulders. "No need to be. Urges like that are normal when you love someone."

"Do you love someone?"

"No."

"But you said you've had…"

"Not by choice."

Raenef's eyes grew wide. "I'm so sorry! I should've left well enough alone…"

"I don't mind. The past is behind me, where it belongs." Alois snorted. "But that isn't relevant here."

Raenef shrugged. "I guess…"

"So you've brought this up to him, and he turned you down…"

"Not all of it."

"No?"

"Well…not the last part…look, it would ruin my image if people knew I thought about these things, okay? Everyone thinks I'm the servant and Eclipse is the Demon Lord. Things work for us that way. So _please_, keep it between you and me."

"Alright, alright." Alois sighed. "If it makes you happy."

Raenef grinned. "Thanks." He looked to his servant. "Eclipse? I'm starving."

Eclipse smiled at his master. "I'll begin dinner preparations. Please, show the guests to their rooms, Raenef?"

"You got it!"

Eclipse smiled and vanished with the word 'go' falling from his lips.

"Alright!" Raenef grinned. "Come with me. I know right where to go! Do you guys want separate rooms?"

"I don't mind…"

"Yes." Claude jumped in. "It would be…highly inappropriate for me to share a room with my master."

Alois looked defeated, but he perked up when Raenef gave him a sympathetic look. "He has a point." He informed. "Lead the way, Raenef."

Raenef grinned. "You got it!"


End file.
